


As The Day He Was Born

by Invisible_Stagehand



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Altruism, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Laundry, silliness, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Stagehand/pseuds/Invisible_Stagehand
Summary: No good deed goes unpunished.





	As The Day He Was Born

Steve Rogers had grown up in the 30's, an era of denim and khaki and linen: he knew almost nothing about fabric made of unstable molecules. Clothes were clothes. He felt he was being _helpful_ when he ran several loads of laundry for the team.

The next time the Avengers went into battle, the Hulk exploded through Banner's clothes. All of his clothes. Including his (no longer stretchy) purple pants.

"Hulk FREE!" he roared, swinging his arms along with everything else.

Captain America blanched.

Iron Man facepalmed with an audible 'clank.'

And the hashtag #freeballinghulk started to trend within minutes.


End file.
